


our little secret | d.m.

by camillarandi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Ginny Weasley's twin sister, Ginny has a Twin, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate, Hogwarts, Malfoy, Painting, Piano, Secret Relationship, Slytherin, The Dark Lord - Freeform, draco - Freeform, draco malfoy x female oc, hermione granger - Freeform, not accepted, secret, stupid umbitch, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillarandi/pseuds/camillarandi
Summary: '𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒏.'---Elaine Weasley, the twin sister of Ginny Weasley and in Slytherin house.Join her on her journey through her Hogwarts years where she will meet hardships, though decisions and romance.Will she chose her family in the end or will she stand on her lovers side? Or maybe she choses both?---"𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈."Draco Malfoy x oc*I dont own anything from the Harry Potter series. I only own Elaine and my other original characters.*(Starts in Draco's fifth year and moves a little fast through the years. It's in a way a short story)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy / Female OC, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue / pinky promise

\- hello -

Welcome to this wonderful story about Ginny Weasley's twin, Eliane Weasley. Here's a few things that's good to know before reading my story;

 **1.** The first chapter (prologue) is written in Elaines POV, but that's only for that chapter. No other chapter will be written like that. Unless I suddenly decided to do it, but then you'll be notified by the beginning of the chapter. (Number two dosen't apply in the first chapter!)

 **2.** _Whenever something is written like this;_ it means the main character, Elaine, is thinking or it is to highlight a word like this: "But you _didn't_ do it!"

 ** _open now!_** \- someone is speaking in parseltongue. (snake language)

 **3.** Warnings:

\- murder

\- torturing

\- depression (minor)

\- fluff

\- some curse words

There may be more that is not listed here, but it will generally be written at the beginning of the chapter. 

**4.** English is not my first language, Norwegian is. So if something is written wrong or misspelled, then I'm sorry. Feel free to correct me on minor things!

 **5.** Follow me on Pinterest for the aesthetics of the characters; <https://pin.it/1XcabWi>

That's all, enjoy the story! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have always loved Hogwarts. Hogwarts has been my home for the past four years and I plan for it to be it for three more. My family-- well I wouldn't say they hate me, but they don't quite like me either. You see, my name is Elaine Weasley. Ginny Weasley's twin and I live under her shadow. She's the one who gets acknowledged and praised, while I just sit and watch. Yes, I'm a bit jealous, but if you had lived my life for a day, you would also be. But if you looked at me and didn't know my name, you would never have guessed that I'm a Weasley. Everyone in my family has flaming red hair, except me. I have blond long hair that I always wear half up, half down with a bow in and bright green eyes. The only things me and Ginny share in common is our nose and jawline, other than that, you would think that we're not twins at all.

Fred and George always tease me about being adopted and sometimes I believe them. I don't look like a Wasley at all. Mom and dad have told me numerous times that I'm not adopted and for now, I believe them. Fred and George always joke around so you never know if what they are saying is true or not. So I believe mom and dad more than them. You're probably wondering how a loving family like the Weasley's can't like their child. I get good grades, I can be mischievous sometimes, just like my brothers, and I'm a good girl.

The problem is my house-- lets recap.

_"I can't wait to be sorted!"_

_"Me neither. I hope we both get in Gryffindor."_

_"Me too, Ginny, me too."_

_"Weasley, Ginny," Elaine pushes her forward after seeing her hesitate. Ginny looks at her twin a little worried before sitting down on the chair. Almost immediately after the hat was put down on her head, it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR'. Elaine clapped for her sister, then it was her turn. She went up to the chair and sat down._

_"Hmm... You're a hard one, miss Weasley. Very different from your family, I see. Everyone in your family has been in Gryffindor, but I don't think you fit in there--"_

_"What?"_

_"You'll be miserable in Gryffindor, you'll feel like you don't belong. That's why I'll be putting you in..." he thought for a few moments before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"_

_Everyone began to whisper wondering how a Weasley could be in Slytherin, a blood-traitor. She looked over at her family, but all of them looked away except Ginny. At least she would still have her sister._

Mom and dad were so proud of Ginny being in Gryffindor, but they had nothing to say to me. When Ron got that howler, mom praised Ginny, but me? I got yelled at in front of everyone. Mom sent me a howler too, saying how disappointed she was in me getting in Slytherin. Dad sent me a letter after that saying that they were sorry and that she just lost her temper for a little, but I don't believe that. Why would they be proud of their Slytherin daughter?

At least I have my friends, Astoria Greengrass and York Badeaux. Astoria is one of the prettiest girls I know. She has this beautiful dark brown hair and these beautiful brown eyes. I envy her so much. All the boys in our year try to ask her out, but she always says no. She has her eyes on someone else. A boy named Theodore Nott whose a year above us. He hasn't noticed her yet, but she's not giving up.

And then we have York. He's from the US and his family came to England because they wanted him to study at Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny. And I'm so glad they chose that. Me and York go very well together and we can talk for hours about this and that. York loves to colour his hair and currently, he has this dark shade of blue which I love. Of all the colours he has tried out, the blue is my favourite.

"Hey, Weasel--"

"What, Malfoy?" I turn around and drop my books by his sudden closeness. He grabs my wrist and pins me to the wall. He looks around, making sure no one is around before moving closer and closer until our lips meet. I return the kiss right away. Oh, how I have missed him this summer. We break apart and he looks straight into my green eyes and smirks. He moves some of my hair behind my ear with his free hand, while his other is still holding my wrist.

"You become more and more beautiful every time I see you," I look down at my feet, blushing hard. He takes one hand under my chin and moves it up to meet his eyes once more. "Don't hide your face from me, darling. I want--"

"Draco? Are you here?"

He looks at me and nods his head once before letting me go and pointing his wand at me, "Here." He shouts out into the corridor. Then Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle comes from around the corner. "I was just teaching Weasley here a lesson."

"Come on, Draco. She's not worth it. Let's get to class before we get detention for being late."

He lowers his wand, "Fine." Draco went with them, but before turning around he winked at me and I blushed hard-- again. I hate how much affection he has on me and he knows it and uses it against me at every chance he gets. But how did we end up like this? Why don't we recap again?

_The young Slytherin student was walking towards an empty table in the library. The one in the far left corner where no one ever went. Except her and another blond-haired Slytherin student. They would always meet and study in silence, not saying a word to each other. Just sharing a few glances and a few small smiles. The same place at the same time every weekend._

_Draco had noticed she always studied by herself at that time and went there one day. After that, it had become their thing. Just sitting there. He had always had an eye for her, but her being a Weasley stopped him from doing anything. 'At least she's a Slytherin', he told himself over and over again. 'And she doesn't act like her family, perhaps she isn't a blood-traitor like them?'_

_For months they worked in silence until one day she decided to speak up. "W- would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He looked at her surprised. He wasn't expecting her to be the one who spoke first, but seeing that he used too much time to gather up courage, he gets it. Elaine closed her book and packed her stuff, "I'm sorry. I must have gotten the wrong signals." Draco stood up to block her way out._

_"No, I would love too. It's just--"_

_"I'm a Weasley."_

_"Yes, and if my parents find out about what we are doing, we can't anymore."_

_"I understand, I'm sorry."_

_She tries to leave, but he grabs her wrists and pins her to the bookshelves, "But I didn't say we couldn't do this." He leaned in until their lips brushed, but not moving all the way. Her heartbeat was rising fast and she couldn't handle his teasing. He smirked at her, hearing her breath hitch. They stood like that for a few moments until both of them couldn't hold back anymore. Their lips smacked together, moving in sync. He let go of her wrist and moved his hands to her lower back. She moved her hands around his neck and tugged lightly on his hair, earning her a small groan from Draco. They broke apart from lack of air, panting heavily. She began to laugh and buried her face in his shoulder. "That's not how I thought this study session would end."_

_He chuckles and kisses her neck before answering, "Me neither."_

After that kiss, we would still meet at the same place at the same time every weekend. Sometime we would actually study, but for the most part, we would hold hands, talk or just kiss. And no one has suspected anything yet. When we see each other in front of others, we pretend to hate each other and always calls each other stupid names. But we both know we don't mean it. We just have to keep it a secret so that we can keep seeing each other. Both of our families would despite us being together and would split us apart. So, for now, it's _our little secret._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine wasn't expecting her father being hurt when she was ushered out of her room that night. Professor Snape had come into her dorm and told her to follow him. She did all the way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Her siblings were standing on one side of the room.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus. I'm afraid we daren't wait even until morning." Snape took Harry's arm and brought him out of the office and closed the door roughly behind them. Elaine was genuinely confused about the whole situation.

"Your mother is on her way to St Mungo's and Professor McGonagall will take you there," he says with a saddened smile. _St Mungo's? What will we be doing there?_

"Okay, wait," everyone stopped to look at her. "What the hell is happening here?"

Ginny walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Dad was attacked today in the Ministry. He's been sent to St Mungo's." Her face falters and a single tear runs down her face. Ginny wraps her arms around her twin sister. They walk towards the fireplace and goes to the hospital.

Elaine walks with Ginny, holding her hand. She doesn't have the best relationship with her family, but that doesn't mean she wants to see them hurt. No matter what they have done to her, she will always love them. A nurse led them to a waiting room where their mother was sitting. She hugged them all when she saw them, even Elaine. Which surprised her, but she hugged her back nonetheless.

They sat there for hours. Everyone was sleeping, exhausted. Elaine wasn't able to sleep. Her mind was wandering all over and her thoughts wouldn't let her rest. She was worrying too much about her father. Molly woke up and noticed her being awake.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Elli?"

She looked at her mother, "I can't. My mind won't let me."

"Oh, sweetie. He'll be alright," she says while trying to wrap her arms around her. Elaine gets up from where she is sitting to escape her mother's embrace, "Say that to my mind."

Molly opens her mouth to say something, but a nurse cuts her off saying that we can see him. Elaine and Molly decided to go first and wake the others later. They walk inside and see him lying on the bed. He hasn't woken up yet and he has bandages all over his body. Elaine walks over to him and grabs his arm, crying in silence. Her mother comes up beside her and places a hand on her shoulder. She wipes away her tears before going to wake up her siblings. They all wake up with a start and almost run inside. She follows them and goes to sit on the small sofa in his hospital room, falling asleep instantly now that she knows he's alright.

Back at Hogwarts the next morning, York and Astoria were beginning to worry about Elaine. Astoria shares a dorm with her and tells York about how Snape suddenly came in and took her with him. They tried to ask the teachers, but they didn't want to tell them anything, which made them even more worried. But they weren't the only ones who were worried. Draco didn't see her at breakfast that morning and saw the expression on her friends face, but he couldn't ask anyone. That was one of the downsides of their secret relationship. When they were sick or just not at school, they had no one they could ask. And right now that was killing him.

Draco saw Astoria leaving and went to follow her. He waited until she had come to a corridor where no one was before calling her name. She turned around, annoyed that he was calling for her. Thanks to her sister, Daphne, being his friend, she has been shielded from their pranks and hexes. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Information," she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I noticed your friend, Wesel, wasn't here this morning. Where is she?"

"And why do you care?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I don't know what you'll do with the information I'll be giving you."

"You're in love with Theodore, right?" she gasps silently at his words. "I'll make him go on a date with you next weekend in Hogsmeade if you give me the information I want."

Astoria thinks for a few moments before deciding, "Fine, but pinky promise first." She moves towards him and takes his hand in hers and makes him do the pinky promise. He rolls his eyes at her. "There, now you have to do it!"

"Yes, yes, now tell me."

"I don't know where she is. Professor Snape came into our dorm last night and took her with him. We haven't seen her since," she says and turns away from him leaving before he's able to stop her. He takes a deep breath.

"What could have happened, seeing that Snape came to get her," he turns around, walking back to the Great Hall where his friends were wondering why he was acting so weird. They had never seen him like that. He was trapped in his thoughts, worrying about her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie script, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	2. una mattina

The young Slytherin student was walking down the hallway on her way to class. She had just come back from the hospital, leaving before her siblings. She didn't feel like she could stay there any longer in that depressing atmosphere. The healers said he would be alright and she believed them and asked to go back. She was going to be late for class, but she didn't walk faster regardless. Her thoughts were running wild again. Even though she knows he'll be alright, she couldn't keep away the thoughts of something happening.

Elaine opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom. She apologised to Professor McGonagall for being late and sat herself down beside a Gryffindor girl who was sitting alone. After the class, she hurried outside, but her friends caught up to her fast. They turned her around and saw her face was filled with fresh tears. Astoria hugged her right away and York led them away from prying eyes. He immobilized the Whomping Willow, something he had learnt earlier that year by chance, and they sat down by its trunk. The two of them waited for Elaine to calm down before asking her what's wrong.

"My dad-- he was attacked at the Ministry when he was patrolling."

They shared a few glances before York spoke up, "Will he be alright?"

She nods, "According to the healers, but my mind won't stop thinking that something may happen."

They hug her again. York's playing with her hair while Astoria is drawing circles on her back, trying to calm her down. They just sit there in silence; a comfortable silence, looking into the horizon. That silence was broken by Astoria, "Oh, I almost forgot. Malfoy asked about you."

"What?!"

"He wanted to know where you were."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, first of all, he promised me a date with Theodore Nott as a price for the information and then I told him I didn't know."

"And you'll still get the date?" Elaine hits him on the shoulder. "What? She didn't give him good information," Astoria rolls her eyes before telling them her plans for tomorrow. Elaine tried to follow along in the conversation, but her mind never lets her rest. She was thinking about Draco and how much he cared for her well being that he was willing to expose them to her best friend. Elaine's glad Astoria is so oblivious that she didn't understand his intentions.

They begin to walk back to the Great Hall where lunch will be served soon, completely forgetting that they missed potions with Snape. _He's going to murder us later_ , she thought. And she was right. They met a very angry professor at the entrance of the Great Hall and was yelled at very loudly in front of everyone. They lost 60 house points and got some angry looks from their table when they sat down to eat. They also had to write a 10-page essay on what they were supposed to learn that lesson.

After they had eaten, Elaine saw Draco hinting for her to go after him. He walked out and a few seconds later, she excused herself from her friends and followed him. They went all the way to the room of requirements. The door opened up and revealed a small room with a fireplace, a sofa, a large dining table and a piano in one of the corners. Draco had led her up here once before, but they don't go here that much. When the door closed he went over to her and hugged her tightly, holding her head against his chest.

He cupped her cheeks and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned right away. A few silent tears ran down her face and they broke apart. He stroked her cheeks, wiping away her tears. She told him about her dad and all the feelings she had been holding up for the past few days. Draco stayed with her and suited her until she had calmed down. They sat by the fireplace, Elaine in his arms, asleep and exhausted.

ελάιν

Elaine decided to go home this Christmas to spend time with her father. Or more to make sure he's alright. Hermione and Harry were here this year and they celebrated in the Order's headquarters together with Sirius. Elaine isn't sure she believes what they say about him being innocent, but she doesn't say anything.

"Daddy's back!" Molly says as she wheels Arthur in on the wheelchair. Everyone applauds, Elaine does it quietly under the table. Then she gives them their gifts, Elaine opens it up carefully. The gift was a green sweater with a big 'E' in the front. Ginny got the same, but red and with a 'G' in front. Elaine almost lets a tear slip but restrains herself. She gives a faint smile to her mother.

"A toast to Mr Harry Potter, without whom I would not be here," all of them raise their glasses. "Harry." Elaine gets up from her chair and moves over to the living room. She sets herself down by the piano and starts playing. After a little while, her twin comes and sits down beside her. Elaine smiles at her and they start playing together. She has always liked playing the piano, and Ginny would sometimes play a few songs with her.

When they were done with the song, they could hear someone applauding and looked to their right. There, everyone was sitting. They had been listening to them. Ginny gets up and indicates for her to continue. Elaine sets herself right before playing one of her favourite melodies, Una Mattina by Ludovico Einaudi.

Playing the piano has always been an escape for her. Whenever she needed time for herself or her mind wouldn't rest, she played. But her family didn't have money for a piano, so the only time she could play was at Hogwarts. That's where she learned it. Her father had taken home some books about it one day and she asked if she could take them. He gladly gave them to her and she used a lot of her free time to learn it. Sometimes she would let Ginny play with her when she wanted to learn a song where two people had to play. When she plays with her twin, she sometimes forgets that she's not young again and having fun with her sister. Before they were sorted into different houses and were split.

Elaine loves her sister, but she can't take away the fact that she's in Slytherin and Ginny is in Gryffindor and that she's the favourite child. When they were younger, they never left each other's side and could always be found with the other. Then they were sorted and Elaine distanced herself from Ginny and her family. They can still be together and have fun, but not as before.

Elaine finishes the song and smiles faintly at her family before saying good night and going towards her room that she shares with her twin and Hermione. She smiles to herself all the way up, enjoying the small praise she got that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie script, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	3. what side are you on?

"Wait, wait. Explain again, from the start." Astoria had just told them about her date with Nott and how they now, have supposedly began dating. They have been sending letters back and forth all winter break.

"Okay, the date started a little awkward, but then it started to get better and better. Then at the end of the date, he kissed me," she squealed at the thought of it. "And then we started sending letters in the winter break and when we stared at school again he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

York and Elaine shared a few glances before he spoke up, "He sounds like a playboy to me."

"What, no!"

"I agree with York on this one."

"What about that boy you always write with, York? I have always thought that Durmstrang boy was a playboy. He always clawed on you when they were here."

"That's true," Elaine says and York crosses his arms. "Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on my side," Astoria takes some snow from the ground and throws it at Elaine. She fake pouts and gets some snow from the ground herself and intended to throw it at Astoria, but hit York instead. She saw his face change and tried to get away, but he caught up to her and threw snow in her face. Then a big snow fight started between them. They didn't care about the others around them, almost as they forgot they were by people. The three of them laughed and ran around.

A group of older Slytherin students walked by and stopped when they saw the three younger students. They laughed at them and thought they were childish. Draco kept his eyes on Elaine. One thing he really loved about her, was her smile. He loved it and especially loved her laugh. The way she laughs like she has no worry in the world.

ελάιν

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up," Elaine was standing beside her twin trying to produce a patronus. "A corporeal Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be extremely useful against a variety of opponents. Now remember: Your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused."

She tried to think of a memory she could use, but had a hard time coming up with a good enough one. Then she thought of one that could work. She thought about the first time she and Draco kissed. After thinking and focusing she said the spell and out of her wand came out a big dragon. It started to go around her and she giggled. _A dragon, I wonder why..._ Ginny looks at her and gives her a proud smile. Her twin had already got it earlier and was helping Elaine to get it right.

Then all of the patronuses disappeared as a loud thud could be heard. Harry and Nigel, a younger Gryffindor, moved towards one of the walls and then the wall suddenly exploded. The two boys were able to get away before the wall fell. Everyone placed themself in front of where the wall had collapsed. They looked outside and saw Umbridge, Filch, the Inquisitor squad and Cho. Harry and the others looked disgusted at her. Draco was looking over them with a smirk, but his smirk fell when he locked eyes with Elaine. His expression turned into an angry look.

Umbridge grabbed Harry and a few others and brought them up to Dumbledore's office. Filch brought the others somewhere, but Draco grabbed Elaine's arm hard and brought her to the other side of the hall where they could go into their room of requirements. He pushed her in harshly and started pacing around some before talking.

"Why-- no let me rearrange that, how did you do this right under my nose?"

"It wasn't that hard. You believed so deeply that i wasn't part of it, so whenever I was gone, you never thought of the possibility of me being part of the DA."

"You--" he takes a deep breath. "I can't believe it. I have been talking to you about everything that has to do with the squad and the DA, and I have been ranting on about how I hated them, and you were one of them?!"

"Draco--"

"Don't _Draco_ me!" he walks out of the room and leaves her all alone. Elaine moves over to the table and pushes everything that was on the table aside harshly, so everything falls on the floor with a scatter. She sits down on the floor and sobs loudly into her knees. After she's calmed down, she goes back to her dorm and goes to bed right away, exhausted by everything that happened that day.

A few days later was the OWL's exam for the fifth years. Elaine promised she would help him study, but that didn't happen. After their fight, they hadn't been talking at all. Draco didn't share a single glance with her. It broke her heart, and she wished she never joined the DA. She sent an owl with an anonymous letter, telling him good luck for today. She swore she saw a faint smile on his lips when he read it, but it washed away as quickly as it came.

Elaine put away her book as she saw the whole fifth year run outside. Her brothers came out on brooms with a firework show. She placed herself beside her twin and laughed and clapped along with everyone.

ελάιν

"When are you going to get it through your head, Harry--we're in this together!"

"That--you--are," Umbridge says as she steps in together with her squad. The squad takes hold of different members of the army. Draco holds Elaine. He grabs her hand and intagles his fingers with hers behind her back, she relaxes instantly by his small gesture and is unable to focus on the conversation in front of her.

"I'm sorry..." he whispers in her ear.

"I don't think this is the right time for this, Love."

"I just--"

He gets cut off by Hermione's shouting, "Tell her, Harry!"

"Tell me...what?" Harry stares at Hermione, bewildered. "Well if you won't tell her where it is, I will! It's not worth another student dying!"

"Where what is?

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Umbridge takes Harry and Hermione with her out in the woods while the others stay behind. Ron suddenly remembered that he had a few sweets in his pocket and tried to eat some, but the Squad took it from him and started eating. Elaine told Draco to not eat it, and he trusted her. The sweets Ron had in his pocket was Puking Pastilles and she didn't want him to go through the consequences of taking it.

They got their wands and ran out of her office and met Harry and Hermione at the border of the forbidden forest. They got on a few Thestrals and flyed all the way to the Ministry where they met something-- or someone they weren't expecting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie script, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	4. the battle of ministry + bonus chapter

They were moving in a fast paste closer and closer to where Harry saw Sirius in his vision. He's counting-- 95, 96, 97...

"He should be here!" Harry looks around, "Sirius!"

Elaine looks behind her. She thought she heard a sound and goes to check it out, "Elaine?"

"I thought I heard something," she moves closer and closer to the end of the shelf and sees someone with a mask coming towards her. She walks slowly back to the others, not taking her eyes off the Death Eater, wand raised. When she gets back, she sees that they all are surrounded by multiple Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville moves forward and points his wand at Bellatrix. She just laughs at him.

Then Harry tells them all to run, which they do. Spells fly over their heads and they try to throw some spells back at them. Some of them hit, but not all of them. They jump inside the door they came through and fall down. Right before they hit the ground, something catches them. They got up from the floor and Harry walked towards an archway that was in the middle of the room.

"The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry. Let's get out of here--" Luna cuts Hermione off, "I hear them too."

Elaine moves towards the two, "I can hear them too." Ginny looks at her twin with worried eyes, she grabs her arm but then they hear a sound and the Death Eaters comes again. Harry tells them to get behind him, but there is no use. They get caught by them and held at wand point. Elaine tries to get free, but the wand sticking painly to her neck eliminates that possibility. Lucius comes towards Harry and asks him to give up the prophecy. Harry does after seeing there is no possible way for them to get out of this mess.

A few seconds after he gave it away, clouds of white came down to them and Sirius punched Lucius right in his face. Elaine uses this as a chance to get out of the hold of the Death Eater that was holding her. She moves one of her legs farther back, takes his hand and throws him over her shoulder. She puts a foot hard against his throat and mutters a spell to immobilize him. Tonks looks at her with an impressed smile plastered on her face. Elaine brushes the hair out of her face and continues to help with the battle. 

Then she sees something she didn't want to see. Sirius dying right in front of her eyes. She freezes and hears the horrifying screams of Harry. Elaine never liked Sirius and wasn't sure if she believed him, but she never wanted to see him die right in front of her. No one deserves to die no matter what the reason is. Ginny runs up to her and saves her from a spell that was aimed for Elaine. She was still shocked over what she saw and had a hard time coming back to reality. This brought back too many memories.

They were able to fight off all the Death Eaters and went to where Harry ran. When they got out to the entrance hall of the Ministry, they saw him lying on the floor looking like he was in pain. Ginny laid her head on her twin's shoulder who lay an arm around her. Elaine knows her sister's feelings for Harry and that it must be hard for her to see him like that. Suddenly, a wall of dust comes around him and they see the Dark Lord standing over Harry. Ginny runs forward.

"Harry!" Elaine catches her arm.

"Ginny," she hisses and tries to bring her back. Elaine locks eyes for a few seconds with the Dark Lord before he gets distracted by the staff of the Ministry coming in. "He's back--" the minister says and the Dark Lord apparates away. Elaine lets go of her sister, who runs towards Harry. Her father comes up behind her and puts an arm around her shoulders. She buries her face in his side, letting a few tears run down her face. So much has happened that day. They escaping from Umbridge and going to the Ministry, fighting Death Eaters and watching Sirius die right in front of her eyes. Almost too much for a young 14-year-old girl.

ελάιν

Draco walked back and forth in the room of requirements. He put a note in her dorm, asking her to meet him here. He's been waiting for an hour now and is scared that she won't show. He sits down on the sofa, his foot trembling. Then he hears the door open and she comes in. He hugs her right away and then takes a look at her face seeing some small bruises all over her face. He brushes lightly over every one of them with care. She flinches as he touches the on running across her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that angry at you," she looks down at the floor. "I was so obsessed with that stupid squad and I acted like a total git."

Elaine chuckles under her breath, "Yes, you did."

"I'm glad we agree," he moves his hands up to her face and cups them. He looks into her eyes for a few moments before leaning in and smacking his lips against hers. She moves her arms around his neck while he moves one of his hands to her lower back to moves her closer. They break apart, foreheads sticking together.

"I love you, Elaine Weasley."

Her breath hitches, that's the first time they have ever said those three words. He starts to understand that it may have been wrong of him to say and tries to move away, but she moves his head towards her and kisses him hard on the lips. "I love you, too, you dork."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS CHAPTER: 2nd of May 1988

_"Daddy! I'm bored!"_

_Arthur takes up young Ginny in his arms, "How about you both take a look around the office? Remember, do not leave this floor, okay?"_

_"Yes, daddy," the two young girls say in unison. They look at each other with a smile and begin to walk out of his office hand in hand. Arthur smiles at his two young girls. The two of them went around every corner but found nothing interesting. Then Ginny suggested they could play hide and seek. She would count first while Elaine hid. After she had counted all the way to twenty, she started looking for her sister. She looked around every corner, but couldn't find her. She went back to her father's office, crying._

_"Dad, I can't find Elli anywhere--" her voice broke at the end. He picks her up. "We were playing hide and seek and I went to look for her, but she's gone. I don't know where she is." Arthur shares a few worried glances with his colleague before setting Ginny down with one of his other colleagues and running out of the office looking for Elaine._

_Elaine was sitting in this big room with benches and a chair in the middle. She sat herself down on the upper benches and listened in on what was happening. "On this day, 2nd of May 1989, Mr Duncan Misletail has been sentenced to death. The dementor's kiss will be performed shortly. Any last words Mr Misletail?"_

_"May the Dark Lord live forever."_

_The other's laugh under their breath, "You-know-who died years ago." He says and gives a sign to someone. That person waves her wand and the Patronus that was previously there disappeared and a big black creature came down towards the man and killed him right in front of Elaine's eyes. She looked shocked at what's happening in front of her. The dementor finishes his job and the Patronus shield is once again placed around the dementor._

_Arthur then comes in and runs straight for her. The others looked at Elaine, shocked. They hadn't noticed her before, if they had, they would have taken her out of the room before the kiss would be performed. She was in utter shock and didn't comprehend anything happening around her. She turned her head towards her father, who smiled at her thinking she was alright, but then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to have a seizure. Blacking out completely._

_A healer came towards them and was able to save her before any major damage was done. When Elaine woke up again, she couldn't remember anything that happened. The healer said she forgot it because of the shock, but the young girl would from that day on have nightmares every night about the events of 2nd of May 1988._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie script, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	5. attention and love?

“Gin-- Ginny- Ginerva!”

“What?!” she says angrily at her twin.

“Play with me?” her angered look turned into a smile. For her birthday, Elaine got a piano from her mother and father. On one of Arthur’s trips with his job, he found out that the muggles have this market where they sell used stuff for a low amount of money. He saw a small piano and instantly thought of Elaine. After a heated argument with the seller, Arthur got it for half price. Ginny also got something from that market.

So, now, for the last few weeks of the summer, Ginny and Elaine have been playing together. But Elaine has mostly been playing by herself. Her older brothers were first annoyed by her playing, but their mother made them shut it. After they came back for the Holidays, Elaine had been acting weird. They have gotten used to her distancing herself, but lately, she has been very inclusive of her sister. Their father thinks it may have something with her seeing Sirius die right in front of her eyes and that it may have made her think of previous events.

“I’m going to miss the sound of the piano when you two leave for school,” Molly says, walking out of the kitchen. Ginny gets up from the chair to hug her mother. Elaine walks towards the sofa in the living room and starts to read. Or tries to read. She’s unable to get Draco out of her head. She’s been trying to send him letters, but he hasn’t been sending her back. He sent one at the start of the summer, but no more than that one.

“What are you thinking about?” Ginny asks her after seeing her twin deep in thought.

“Nothing,” she says and looks down at her book again.

“Is it about that boy?” She looks up from her book, “It is?” Elaine had been telling her that she’s been talking to a boy after she got that first letter from Draco. So far she hasn’t been suspecting anything. Ginny thinks it was some boy she met from Durmstrang when they were here for the tournament.

“It’s just that he hasn’t been sending me any letters since that first one--”

“Maybe he’s just busy?” _Maybe…_

A week later, they were on their way to Hogwarts. Elaine didn’t feel like sitting with her sister, so she went to the Slytherin compartment and sat down with York and Astoria. They told her all about their summer and everything they had done, but then she overheard something from behind her. She turned around slightly and saw that it was Draco and his friends. _Throw myself off the Astronomy Tower? What is he talking about?_

Then the compartment suddenly turns all black and panic erupts around the compartment. Elaine sits completely still, remembering her brothers sell this kind of stuff in their shop. Someone must have thought it would be fun to prank the Slytherins. She looks up and notices something moving over her. When the train stops she walks to the end of the compartment and sits down telling her friends she’ll meet them later.

She sees Draco taking down all the blinds and turning towards the spot she saw something move earlier and casts a spell at the spot. Someone falls down and the cloak on top of him moves away to reveal Harry. Draco hits his nose with his foot and Elaine gasps. Then he notices her and moves a finger up to his lips. She nods at his instructions and he puts the cloak over him. They walk out of the compartment on different sides.

They walk through the security that has been put at the station and walk towards the castle. They missed the last carriage and had to walk there. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she decides to speak up, “How was your summer?”

“Alright.”

She nods slowly, “I guess nothing much since you haven’t been writing me back.” He doesn't answer so she continues, “I got a piano for my Birthday. I have always wanted one, you know.” He still doesn't answer and her blood starts to boil, “And I also got an Elephant, a big one from Africa.”

“How nice.”

Elaine looks at him in disbelief, “Are you even listening to me?” she shouts.

He stops and turns around facing her, “Keep your voice down!”

“That was the only way I could make you listen. You know what? I’ve been worried sick about you all summer and when I meet you again your acting distant. Did I do something? What happ--” she wasn’t able to finish the sentence since he smacked his lips against her, but she didn’t kiss back. She was still angry so she pushed him away. “What the hell?”

“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? Attention and love?”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy? I can’t deal with this right now,” she walks away angry, leaving him behind.

“I’m sorry, it’s for the better, love,” he quietly tells himself out loud, not sure if he actually believes it. 


	6. i miss us

The Great Hall was bussing with noises. People all around were talking, shouting, laughing and running around. Elaine couldn’t focus on anything and had a bad headache. There was this screeching sound in her head that wouldn’t leave. After her fight with Draco last night, she didn’t bother to go to the dinner and decided to just go back to her dorm. She told a teacher and laid down on her bed. Not that she was able to sleep. All she could think about was their fight and how she could have maybe done it differently so it didn’t end up in a fight. She thought of different situations, but everyone ended up in them fighting.

“Earth to Elaine. Anyone there?” York asks and waves a hand in front of her face.

“I’m going to the hospital wing, I’m not feeling that good.” Elaine gets up from the bench and starts to walk out of the Great Hall. Ginny sees her sister walking out of the hall looking very pale and decides to follow her. She caught up to her and helped her walk to the hospital wing. When they get there, Ginny places her twin on one of the beds and goes looking for Madam Pomfrey. The school healer comes right away.

“Dear, child. You’re burning up!” she runs to her storage and comes back out with a potion. She makes Elaine drink it and then places her back down on the bed. “You’ll feel better after some sleep,” she turns to Ginny. “You should head over to class, if anything happens I’ll come for you. Okay?”

She nods her head, takes one look at her sister before walking out. When she came back to the Great Hall, Ginny went over to her sister's friends and told them about Elaine having a fever and that she’ll be better later today, according to Madam Pomfrey. They get worried for her and make a mental note to go to her after class.

Back in the hospital wing, Draco was sitting beside her bed. He’s supposed to be in class, but the only way he could see her without blowing their secret was to meet her at this time. He feels like it was his fault she got sick. He kisses her knuckles and apologises before walking out of the hospital wing. He walked to his first class of the day, potions. The teacher just gave him a warning for being late and he placed himself beside Pansy and the others. When he walked by the table in front he swore he could smell Elaine. Paint, old books and roses. He smiled slightly to himself.

“Now, as I was saying, I’ve prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss...?”

“Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that…” she gets cut off by Harry and Ron fighting over a book. She shakes her head and continues. “... is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world. It’s rumoured to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them.”

‘To what attracts them?’ Draco thinks and looks down at his feet, but then his thoughts get cut off when he finds something very interesting. Felix Felicis or more commonly known as Liquid Luck. If he had that, killing Dumbledore would be so much easier. Draco tried his very best but wasn't able to make the potion. In the end, Harry got the Felix Felicis. Of course, it had to be Harry, didn’t it?

ελάιν

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, how many times do I have to tell you both? I’m alright, Madam Pomfrey is a really good healer,” they nodded at that statement and continued walking towards the black lake to study. They had a free period and decided to study outside on this beautiful sunny day. The school nurse let her out this morning and told her to come back if she wasn’t feeling well again. They sat themselves down by the big tree trunk, looking out on the horizon. Elaine opened her book and started to read. She heard someone approaching and looked up, seeing Theodore Nott coming towards them. He sat down beside Astoria, kissing her before putting an arm around her.

Elaine couldn’t help thinking about her and Draco when she saw the two of them. Even though no one knew about their relationship or couldn't know about it, they still had dates. One of them was right here where they were sitting.

_The young couple were walking towards the lake, hand in hand. They tried to make sure no one saw them, especially Filch. They arrived by the lake and sat down by the tree trunk. Draco put an arm around her shoulders and moved her closer to her. She nuzzled up to his side listening to his heartbeat. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple._

_“I wish we could do this every day.”_

_“I do too, but our families--”_

_“I know, I know,” she takes a deep breath. Draco moves her face so she’s looking into his eyes, “Hey, at least we get to be together. There’s nothing wrong with having a secret,” he kisses her lightly on the lips._

_“Especially a secret like this,” he pushes her down on the grass and moves on top of her. She giggles into the kiss._

She smiles at the memory and looks down at her book again. She can hear the giggles of Astoria and the weird sounds York is making. “Oh, come on. You were the same a year ago!”

“I was not!!”

“Yes, you were, York. You were even worse than Tora!”

“You _were_ worse than us, even I noticed…”

“Hey, you’re not part of this conversation, Nott.”

“Don’t attack him like that!” Elaine giggles at their stupidity and continues to read her book. Smiling once again thinking about the memory, but also because of her wonderful friends. _What would I do without them?_


	7. help

The group of three was running towards their potions class. Astoria and Elaine overslept and York had to drag them out of bed. They ran as fast as they could. Today they had a class together with some Ravenclaws. Usually, they would have it together with Gryfindor, but something in their timetable was wrong and they were set up with Ravenclaws. Not that she minds, but now Elaine won’t have as many classes with her sister as she used to have.

They rushed inside, panting after their run. They tried to come up with an explanation to Professor Slughorn but ended up talking over each other with different stories. When they noticed they were talking over each other they turned and looked into each of their eyes and laughed. Slughorn told them to sit down and just gave them a warning. York and Astoria sat down with each other, so Elaine had to sit down by this Ravenclaw boy.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He reached out with his hand and introduced himself, Mason Adams. She shook his hand gladly and introduced herself, then she took up her book and started to write notes. Elaine noticed that he was looking at her the entire time and had a hard time concentrating. When class was done, he asked her if she wanted to study with him later that day. She smiled at him and said sure. _It’s just studying. Nothing bad with that, right?_

“What did he want?”

“He asked if I wanted to study with him later, and I said yes.”

They squealed on her behalf, “Did you notice him looking at you through the whole class?”

“Yes, I did,” they linked their arms on each side of her and started giving her all sorts of advice. If only they knew she had been in a relationship for over a year now. Elaine didn’t think of this as a date or flirting, she just thought of it as being friendly.

After their last class, she met Mason at the table where she and Draco would usually meet. She thought it was a little weird he would choose this place since it’s so shielded from everyone else, but didn’t ask. “What did you want to study?”

“Well, I have been thinking for a while--”

“And?”

“Are you single?” he asks and moves closer to her. She tries to move away from him.

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me,” he moves closer and closer and she moves further and further away until her back hits the wall and she closes her eyes in fear. He put an arm on the wall and leaned in, “Are. You. Single.”

“I--I’m…” suddenly someone grabs his arm and pushes him away. The boy places himself in front of her and points his wand at Mason.

“Get out of here before I hex you!” she recognizes his voice right away and relaxes her head against his back letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Mason gets his stuff and runs out of the library. Draco turns around as he hears small sobs coming from behind him. He turns around and hugs her, running his hand up and down her back. She just stands there completely frozen with tears streaming down her face. After some time, he looks at her face and wipes away her tears. He kisses her forehead and leaves.

Elaine puts her back against the wall and slides down. She pushes her knees against her chest. Later that day, her friends went to look for her. They find her curled up in the corner, looking out into nothingness. They run immediately for her asking her if she’s alright. She tells them what happened, but leaves out Draco. She tells them some random Slytherin helped her. They haul her up from the floor and take her back to their dorm. When they come inside the common room, Draco looks at her, feeling bad that he just left her there. He tells himself that it is for the best, but he’s never able to believe it completely.

ελάιν

The next day, Elaine pretended what happened before didn’t happen. Her friends were worried about her. Whenever she saw Mason or walked past him, she pointed her wand at him graciously and without anyone but her and him noticing it. He began to fear her and always tried to avoid her. The next few months went pretty well. Elaine didn’t have any trouble with anyone else and Draco still acted distant to her. What she didn’t see was that he’s been looking after her whenever he could. He couldn’t have her being hurt because of him on his conscience.

Elaine was walking down to the Three Broomsticks with her friends. She usually doesn't like to go to Hogsmeade, but her friends convinced her and she had a few Christmas gifts she had to buy. They went inside and sat down on a table, ordering three butterbeers.

York nudges her shoulder and points towards a table in the corner, “Isn’t that your sister snogging Dean Thomas?”

“Yes, they have been a thing lately. It’s disgusting if you ask me,” their Butterbeers arrive and then Professor Slughorn comes towards their table.

“Ahh, Miss Weasley. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. What do you think? Would you come?”

“Of course, Professor. I’d be delighted,” she smiles at the professor and then she notices something behind him. Draco rushing out of the Three Broomsticks in a hurry. She asks if they can begin to walk back to the school and her friends agree. They start to walk out and suddenly they see Katie Bell, an older Gryffindor, fly into the air. Elaine runs towards her to help. She kneels down by the necklace Katie was holding and touches it, but she takes away her hand quickly as Hagrid shouts her name.

“Don’t touch that--” Harry moves her out of the way and takes up the necklace with his scarf. Ron comes over to her and asks if she’s alright. She just nods her head and walks back to her friends. “Let’s go?” they nod their head at her and start the walk towards their common room. They walk inside and Elaine starts to feel a little dizzy and grabs York’s hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just a little di--” she’s not able to finish the sentence before she falls over landing hard on the floor. “Elaine!” her two friends say in unison. They try to wake her up, but she’s barely breathing. Draco looks over at them with wide eyes. He grabs Pansy’s hand and hauls her to them. She tries to protest.

“We’re prefects, so let’s help them!”

“They can take her themselves.”

“Pansy!” she looks at him a little scared after his sudden outburst. “Fine,” Draco scoops her up from the floor and starts walking towards the hospital wing with her friends on his heels. Inside he’s praying she’s alright. He remembers seeing her in the Three Broomsticks and is afraid that this is his fault. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from the Harry Potter movie scripts, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	8. the big house

Madam Pomfrey said that it was good Draco helped Elaine. If she had come in any later, she would maybe have been beyond saving. But even though, her curse didn’t have that much effect on her and was easy to heal. She had to stay a few weeks in the Hospital Wing and had a lot of people visit her and give her gifts. Some people she didn’t even know and some she did. Her mother and father came once right after she was cursed. She didn’t know about it until after she woke up and was surprised when she heard it.

Elaine felt her eyes flatter up and she looked around the room. She tried to sit up, but then she noticed something holding her hand down. She looked to her right and saw the stormy grey eyes of the person she loves. He let go of her hand a little so she could sit up and then he grabbed her hand again. He smiles slightly at her with sorrow leaking from his eyes.

“Why is it that this year you only come when I’m physically hurt? What about the times I needed you when I didn’t have a shoulder to cry on, or when I just needed a hug from the person who means the world to me?” he looks down. “I understand that you’re having it though right now. That there’s something happening in your life that you won’t tell me, but let me at least be there for you! You don’t need to tell me anything. I can just sit with you, hug you, kiss you, make you feel at least a little better, but I can’t if you push me away.”

“I’m sorry,” he says as he lets go of her hand and begins to walk towards the door.

“Is that all you can say? I’m sorry?!” he walks completely out of the door, “Draco?!” She lays down again, back facing the door and cries silently until she falls asleep.

ελάιν

“Come on mate. She came at the same time as us,” Elaine sturs in her bed, wondering who decided to argue loudly in the hospital wing.

“I just want to know what Elaine may have seen.”

She sits up and turns towards the trio, “Seen what?”

“Elaine, are you alright?” she nods her head at Hermione with a slight smile.

“May I ask you a question?”

“If it is about the necklace, then no.” He opens his mouth to protest, but she cuts him off, “I know just as much as you. I came to help when I saw her fly into the air. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help.” Hermione grabs the two boys and walks out of the room. She sighs heavily and lays down again, but not for long. She grabs her robe and starts to walk out. She’s not supposed to walk yet, Pomfrey gave her a clear message about not leaving her bed, but Elaine couldn’t lay there anymore.

Her feets brought her to _their room._ She opened the door and felt the familiar smell and that lovely warmth against her skin. She moved over to the piano and brushed her fingers over the keys, but she didn’t want to play right now. Then she noticed that in the corner sat her easel with the canvas of a painting she never got to finish. She puts a spell on the piano to make it play some background music and then moves over to the easel.

She hums along to the melody and starts to paint again. Her brush moves gracefully around the canvas painting with different colours. Red, pink, blue, purple. She smiles to herself at the memory of what she’s painting. Elaine remembers it so clearly.

_A young girl was walking towards an old house in the woods. She had gotten angry at her family and went outside to clear her head. Then she noticed an old big house in the woods. Usually, when young children like Elaine see an abandoned house like this, they get scared, but not her. She loved it. The colour of the house was white, but it had faded some and looked more like a light yellow. The house had two floors and a dark brown roof. It had big windows and flowers that were still alive. Around the house, there were hanging trees and behind the house was a small pond with some koi fish in it._

_Elaine ran all the way home. She opened the door, got herself some pencils and a notebook and ran out again. The others looked at her with questioning eyes and Arthur followed her. Elaine didn’t notice, but she didn’t care as long as he didn’t bother her. She sat herself down on the ground in front of the house and started drawing the house. Arthur smiled at his daughter and went back to the house and got a blanket and some snacks before walking back to where his daughter sat. Later on, Molly and her brothers came too, wondering what was going on. All day she sat there just drawing the house. Drawing all the details she could._

She smiled to herself and so caught up in the memory that she didn’t notice someone coming inside. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she was startled, turning around fast in her chair pointing the paintbrush at the person in front of her. He put up his hands in surrender.

“What are you doing here?”

“I needed to clear my thoughts. I didn’t think you would be here since you’re supposed to be in the hospital wing.”

“I didn’t want to just lay there anymore so I came here.”

“People are looking for you, so you should probably go down there,” he opened his mouth as to speak, but nothing came out. He used a few seconds before saying it. “Don’t go home this Christmas.”

“What?”

“Don’t g--”

“I heard what you said, but what?”

“Just don’t, please,” he says and walks out of the room. _What is it with him and walking out in the middle of something this year?_ She sighs heavily and sets down her brush in the glass with water and starts on the long way down to the hospital wing. When she gets there, Ginny embraces her in a bone-crushing hug telling her how worried she was. Elaine kept telling her over and over she’s fine. Madam Pomfrey told her off and told her to not leave before she’s allowed to. 


	9. the manor

Elaine was so happy. She was finally let out of the hospital and just in time for the Christmas party that Slughorn was going to throw. Everyone wasn’t looking forward to it, but she did. Probably because she hadn’t been outside of the hospital wing in a month. Except when she sneaked out to paint. She went to her dorm to get a dress for the party. She chose a white lace dress with see-through sleeves and paired it with some off white short heels. She decided to not wear any makeup and walked to the party. Elaine wasn’t bringing anyone, not that she had anyone. Draco wasn’t an option and after what happened with Mason, she didn’t dear ask another guy.

When she walked in, her sister embraced her and asked her to stand with her. She stands beside her awkwardly and tries to mingle with people, but Elaine isn’t one to speak much with other people. The night went pretty fast, faster for her liking and then someone she hadn’t expected came in. Filch was holding Draco by his neck. She locked eyes with him and he relaxed instantly. ‘Wow, she looks beautiful’, he thought to himself, but then he remembered where he was and tensed up again. Elaine was wondering what was going on and followed him and Snape out. She stood by the corner and listened.

“Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn’t. What’s it to you?”

“I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow--” _The Unbreakable Vow? Why?_

“I don’t need protection. I was chosen for this! Out of all others. Me! And I won’t fail him.”

“You’re afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it’s obvious. Let me assist you--”

“No! I was chosen. This is my moment!” She sees Snape walk away and goes towards Draco. She calls his name, but he just walks away. _What’s going on? He hexed Katie-- and me?_ Harry comes towards her and places a hand on her shoulder.

“I-- I…”

“Have you seen him act suspicious lately?”

“I don’t notice him that much. Not so that I can know if he’s acting off.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” she smiles at him and walks back to her dorm deep in thought of what she just heard.

ελάιν

“Draco’s plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldemort. He’s been given a task or a mission and Snape was offering to help.”

“Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?” Remus asks Harry in disbelief.

“I know it sounds mad--” _It does. Or maybe not. Perhaps that’s why he’s been so distant? To protect me?_ She continues to read her book trying to block out all sound. She's so into her book that she doesn't notice the trouble happening outside, not until something came through the house and grabbed her. She screamed loudly, the last thing she heard was someone screaming her name, “Elaine!!”

The cloud of smoke brought her all the way to a big dark manor. The person grabbed her arm harshly and walked her through doors and hallways until they came into a big drawing-room with a long table and many chairs. On the end of that table sat a man, no, he almost can’t be seen as a man anymore. Lord Voldemort sat there. She looked to her right and saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange who brought her here. She pushed Elaine forward and she walked slowly towards him, her eyes filled with fear.

“Elaine Weasley. Welcome,” he says with a horrifying smile. “Sit down,” he points at the chair on his right and she walks towards it. After she’s seated, he speaks again, “Now, you’re probably wondering why I brought you here?” she nods. “I want you to help Draco Malfoy. He’s on a mission at Hogwarts and I believe he could use some help.”

She swallows hard and tries to gather up the courage to speak, “W-what can I do to help?”

“I’ve kept an eye on you, you’re an exceptional young witch with many talents. I think you’ll be a great asset on our side.”

“And what if I refuse?”

He laughs the most terrifying laugh she had ever heard. Bellatrix moves towards them with a psychotic laugh, “The girl has some bravery in her. Should have been placed in Gryffindor with your family?”

“I’m not like my family!” she suddenly feels her courage coming up, but it’s gone as fast as it came.

“No, you’re not and I wouldn’t refuse if I were you. But if you do refuse, everything you love will be destroyed. Your friends, family-- and your dear Draco,” her head shoots up by his last words. “Yes, I know about that-- So, what do you say? Yes or no?”

_Yes or no? You mean slavery or death of me and my loved ones?_

“Yes--” he smiles maniacally and Bellatrix grabs Elaine's left hand. She lifts up her sleeve and Voldemort puts his wand on her forearm. She tries to hold it in, but it hurts so much. She screams loudly. When he’s done she takes back her arm and looks at it. She runs a finger over the mark and then a cloud of smoke surrounds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from the Harry Potter movie scripts, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	10. i missed us

There isn’t much Elaine remembers after her meeting with the Dark Lord. One moment she was standing in front of him and the next moment she was laying in her bed. At first, she thought it was just a bad dream. Then she looked down at her arm and saw the Mark. She was disgusted by it. _What have I done?_ She takes a long turtle neck under her Slytherin sweater and starts walking towards the Great Hall. When she gets there she gets attacked by hugs. They break apart and she sees her sisters crying eyes.

“What’s happening?”

“You disappeared, Elli. You were gone for days,” she furrows her brows in confusion. _Days? I thought it was just a few hours?_ Ron comes along and grabs her arm and brings her with him to Dumbledore’s office. After about 10 minutes, almost the whole Weasley family was standing in Dumbledore’s office with Elaine in one of the chairs.

“Can you tell us what you remember, Elaine?” McGonagall asks.

“Ehm... Well, I remember the fire and me screaming, then everything after that is a blur. Suddenly I was in my dorm. I thought I just had a bad dream, but apparently not--" she says and looks down at her arms, fiddling with her left sleeve.

“Okay, something must have happened. Something between the fire and you arriving here. You can’t have just ended up here,” Snape says as a matter of fact.

“I’ve told you everything I remember. I’m sorry if it’s not what you wanted to hear, _Professor,_ ” she sneers.

“Okay,” Dumbledore moves his arms to make them settle down. “If you remember anything, Miss Weasley, then come to one of us right away,” she nods her head. Her parents hug her one more time before using the floo network to go back together with the twins and Percy. Ginny grabs her sister and brings her back down to the Great Hall. She tells her all about what happened that night, about Bellatrix and Greyback and about the house burning.

She can’t believe her sister's words and she’s in a way glad Bellatrix grabbed her. If not then she would have been trapped inside the burning house. Elaine looks around and sees her friends sitting at the Slytherin table and then she sees Draco. She starts walking out of the hall, looking over her shoulder trying to make him follow her. He understands and gives her a short nod. She walks towards _their room_ and stands looking down at the canvas of the big house in the woods. Draco comes in and closes the door behind him. They just stand there, Elaine by the painting and Draco by the door. She takes a deep breath before turning around, facing him with a smile.

“I finally understand why you have been acting so distant. I thought it was because of me and now-- now I wish that was the case, but it was something far bigger than both of us.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Dark Lord,” his face falls. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours--” he furrows his brows in confusion and concern. She lifts up her left sleeve and shows him the Mark. He moves closer to her and touches the Mark lightly. When he finds out it's real, he let’s a small almost noiseless sob. A tear falls down his cheek and she takes her right arm and cups his cheek, wiping away the tear. He leans into her touch. Tears start to stream down her face too and he does the same for her.

“I’m sorry, love. I wanted to protect you, but I guess that didn’t work.”

“I understand. Please don’t push me away anymore, okay?” he doesn't answer and just leans forward to kiss her. They both have missed that feeling. They haven’t kissed since the start of summer last year. Draco moves his hands to her back to deepen the kiss and she moves her hands to the back of his head and runs her fingers in his hair. He moans into the kiss and picks her up, she wraps her feet around him. He brings her to the sofa and moves on top of her. She giggles and gasps as he kisses her on the neck and moves to her jawline before kissing her on the lips again.

“God, I’ve missed you. Missed us.”

“Me, too,” she says and pushes him down again and their lips smack together once more. He moves his hand up her leg and up under her shirt. She opens up his shirt feeling his bare chest. He stops and looks at her for a moment. She smiles at him. _I love you so much, Draco Malfoy._

ελάιν

The Slytherin girl was running down the halls. She had just gotten news that her brother, Ron had been poisoned. She ran out of the common room, her friends on her heels. She arrived at the hospital wing and went over to her sister.

“How is he?”

“He’ll be alright,” she nods and lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Then Lavender came and asked for her ‘Won-Won’. Elaine and Ginny made silent gagging sounds at the name and smiled at each other. Then Ron wakes up a little and mutters something.

“Hr... My... Nee... Hr! My! Nee!” Hermione grabs his hand smiling triumphantly to herself. Elaine smiles at the two of them and walks back to the dungeons.

“Is he alright?” York asks as they walk the long way back.

“Yes, he was poisoned, but he’ll be alright,” they nod at her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from the Harry Potter movie scripts, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	11. too much blood

The next few weeks Draco and Elaine worked on the cabinet. Elaine told him everything the Dark Lord told her and he noticed _he_ hadn’t told her anything about what he’s going to do. So Draco decided to only tell her about the cabinet and nothing about Dumbledore. She gladly helped him and took a small burden off his shoulders. Now he didn’t have to bear it alone. He could talk to someone about it without having to hold back some of the information.

Elaine was sitting on the Slytherin table with her friends, talking about the OWL’s that’s coming up soon. Draco had tried to help her as much as he could, but they prioritised working on the cabinet. If they failed, they would die and they wouldn't need their education if they’re dead. Her face falls as she sees Katie Bell walking into the Great Hall. Harry notices her too and walks towards her. Then at that moment, Draco comes into the Great Hall.

Draco turns around the moment he sees Katie and walks back out of the Hall. Harry follows him and so does Elaine. They walk all the way to the bathroom on the third floor. When she comes closer to the bathroom, she can hear someone fighting. She comes at the moment a spell she hasn’t heard before leaves Harry’s mouth.

“Sectumsempra!” Elaine walks inside and sees Draco lying on the floor. His chest was bleeding at a fast pace. She runs towards him, tears streaming down her face.

“No, no, Draco, darling. It’s alright,” he opens his mouth to say something. “No, don’t speak. It’s alright-- Go get someone! Can’t you see he’s bleeding out!?” she looks at Harry and shouts angrily at him. He just stands there, stunned at both the spell and the fact that Elaine just called him ‘darling’. Professor Snape comes in and pushes Elaine away before muttering a spell. The blood goes into Draco again and his breathing starts to go back to normal.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and tried to wipe her eyes off the tears, but her hands were covered in his blood. Her tears started to fall again and she didn’t even notice Professor McGonagall coming in and embracing her in a hug. She cried silently on the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came and helped right away. She even looked at Elaine, but she wasn’t hurt. Not physically at least. She refused to leave his side, so McGonagall helped her clean away all the blood from her. Elaine then sat down by his bed, holding his hand and letting more silent tears run down her face.

When the day had turned into night, he finally woke up. “Hey, there,” he tries to sit up. “No, no, don’t do that.” He takes a deep breath and you can almost hear his pain. He opens his eyes and looks at her with loving eyes before remembering. She sees what he thinks, “I may have exposed us in front of Potter, and I don’t know who he could have told. I’m sorry.”

He squeezes her hand and she looks up with tearful eyes, “It’s alright. It was bound to come out one day. We did get two wonderful years in secret. And now that you work for _him_ , I think my parents will accept you--” she smiles at him with tears streaming down her face for the millionth time that day. She kisses him before leaving. When she walks out she sees someone was waiting for her. The trio and her sister.

“How is he?”

Elaine looks at him in disbelief, “Wouldn’t you like to know that, _Potter_?” she sneers.

“How long?” the confidence she had before disappeared at the sudden question from her brother. “How long, Elaine?”

“Two years--”

“Two years?!” they all shout in unison. She just nods her head.

“So every time he’s been bad to you and almost hexed you or when he mocks you, it has all been for show? You both were acting like you hated each other for two years?”

“Yes, we were because of this very reason. You wouldn’t accept it if I told you the moment we got together or after we were married--”

“You’re getting married?!” she scoffs. “You can be so stupid sometimes, Ron… I’m sorry, but I really don’t want to deal with this right now. I just watched my _boyfriend_ almost die in front of my eyes and I’m tired. If you want to fight with me then do it when I’m not traumatised by the events that happened earlier,” she starts to walk away, not even acknowledging their shouts of her name. Elaine walks into the common room and all eyes fall on her and her bloodied clothes. _Wow, rumours travel fast in this castle._ Draco's friends look at her like she is some kind of prey waiting to be killed. She keeps her head held high and tries to walk towards her dorm but gets stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She turned around, seeing York's worried eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Me or my boyfriend?” a few gasps spread around the room. “We’re fine, both of us,” she yanks away her arm and turns around again. She didn’t mean to be so mean to him, but her anger of everything that had happened that day just popped out. She got to her dorm and went straight for the bathroom taking off her clothes and stepping into the shower. There was still some dried blood sticking to her skin that they didn’t get off with just a handkerchief and some water, so she needed to get all _his_ blood from her skin.

She ran her fingers through her hair and scrubbed away all the dried blood on her arms. When she came to her left arm, she traced a finger around the mark and started crying. She sat down on the shower floor and cried. Cried until there were no more tears. After some time Astoria came in, being worried since Elaine had been in there for so long. She wrapped her in a towel and let her get dressed. In her dorm sat York on her bed. He embraced her and drew small circles on her back. That night, York and Astoria slept beside her in the bed, making sure she was really alright. Seeing a loved one getting hurt that badly isn’t an easy thing and her friends didn’t want to leave her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from the Harry Potter movie scripts, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	12. three

The cabinet was almost done. While Draco was still in the Hospital Wing, Elaine decided to work on the cabinet and try to get it finished in time. There was almost time for dinner and her stomach was rumbling so she decided to go down to The Great hall. People still stare at her and whisper about her in the hallways about her relationship with Draco even though it has been a few weeks since the rumour started going around. She got an angry letter the other day from her mother. She wasn’t that angry that it was Draco Malfoy, she was angry at the fact Elaine kept it a secret for two years and a little because it was Draco Malfoy. And the person who was the angriest was her twin sister. She has been ignoring her since she found out about it, but Elaine didn’t think much off it.

Her friends have been very supportive of her and understand why they chose to keep it a secret. They come from two very different families with two very different ways of living their lives. Not to mention one of the families is against Voldemort while the other works on _his_ side. Draco’s friends have been acting a little weird towards her. Whenever they see her, they smile at her and greet her. Apparently, they gave Draco a handful the other day in the Hospital Wing and they asked him all kinds of questions about Elaine and their relationship. He told them about when it started, how it started and he threatened them to be nice towards her. If he heard that any of them was bad toward her, they would have to deal with him. They told him not to worry and that they would be nice to her.

She sat down by the table and started to fill her platter with food. She looked up to the professor's table and noticed that Dumbledore wasn’t sitting there and looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry wasn’t there either. _How curious._ She finished her food fast and went back up to the cabinet. Under the dinner, she had an idea that may get it to work right away. Elaine almost ran the way to the room of requirements. She did her plan and it worked!

“Yes!” she jumps up into the air and smiles to herself. She was about to turn and walk down to where Draco was, but then someone suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder. She froze, “You were able to finish the cabinet?”

Elaine relaxed at the sound of his voice and turned to face him, “Yes, I just finished it.” He nods at her and his smile falls slowly. He turns her around so she’s facing him completely.

“You need to listen to me carefully, okay?” she furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. “I need you to go down to the common room and stay there. Do not leave the room. Do you understand?”

“I think so, but what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” he embraces her before kissing her hard. The kiss was almost sad and you could feel the sorrow Draco was feeling right at that moment. Elaine hadn’t noticed it before, but he was trembling. She didn’t ask, thinking she wouldn’t get a good answer and let it be. He kissed her one last time before ushering her out of the room. She walked down to the common room and found her book, but she wasn’t able to concentrate with all the people chatting and decided to sit in the courtyard instead. She knew Draco told her to not leave the common room, but thought that the courtyard wouldn’t hurt.

Elaine sat herself down in front of one of the pillars looking out on the yard. She opened her book and started reading when she came over a quote; “Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one’s head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forget life, to be at peace.” - Oscar Wilde. Then she saw the most horrifying thing. Dumbledore falling from the Astronomy Tower. He fell down on the grass with a thud and Elaine got up slowly from where she sat and moved over to his body. She placed herself a few meters from him and looked up at the tower. She saw Draco at the top together with Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters.

McGonagall came out and saw the body of Dumbledore lying on the grass and Elaine staring at it with wide eyes. She moved over to Elaine who was in utter shock and embraced her. Soon, more and more people came out and saw the picture in front of them. Ginny moved towards her sister after seeing the look in her eyes. The look she has seen too many times. The look of someone who has seen a person die in front of their very eyes. Her friends come and took Ginny’s place as she goes to Harry. McGonagall held up her wand and everyone followed. _This is all my fault… If I hadn’t mended that cabinet, then they would never have come into this school and killed Dumbledore. I did this…_


	13. george

Elaine got sent home right after what happened in the courtyard. She was in complete shock. Everyone thought it was just because of her seeing him die, but that was not the case. Elaine was feeling very responsible for his death and couldn’t stop thinking that it was all her fault. A few days after she came home, the rest of the family came home too. Her older brothers teased her all the time about her relationship with Draco, but not as much. She didn’t mind them, she was used to them teasing her about all sorts of stuff so this wasn’t unusual.

She sat herself down by the piano playing a sad melody. Putting all her feelings into the song and letting her tears fall. They fall onto her fingers and onto the keys. When she’s done, she breaks. The tears fall faster than before and a loud sob comes out of her lungs. Ginny runs over to her, trying to calm her down, but it doesn’t help. She calls for their mother who comes in a hurry. They place her on the sofa and she falls asleep, exhausted.

“My dear, child,” Molly sighs heavily and moves some hair away from her face.

Ginny wraps a blanket around her sister, “Do you think she’ll get better soon?”

“I don’t know, Ginny. I don’t know.”

They both look at Elaine. Even in her sleep, she looks like she’s in pain. Her mind never lets her rest. She’s become scared of sleeping because every time she closes her eyes, she sees that man dying or Sirius or Dumbledore. She sees all of them dying. One each night. So instead she sits downstairs reading. Either inside or outside. This night she sat down by George on the sofa. He had gotten hurt yesterday night when he came home after a mission to get Potter. Elaine felt so guilty for it happening to him since she is a part of _his_ army. She was going to just read, but she felt like talking to someone. Even though he couldn’t hear her or answer her. She just needed to get it off her chest.

Elaine sat by the sofa where he lay in the living room for many nights after that. She told him everything. About how much she didn’t feel like she was a part of the family because of her house, how she started dating Draco, she tells him about some of their dates they had and then it came to the Christmas break where she got the mark. She told him she had to help Draco mend the cabinet, but that she knew nothing about killing Dumbledore until after he was dead. Elaine takes a deep breath after she had told him about the death of Dumbledore.

She looked down at her brother again and saw a tear running down his cheek. She got up from the sofa in a rush. _No, I thought he was asleep. No, no, no…_ she kept saying it over and over in her head, tears running down her face fast. Her heart started to beat faster and she couldn't control her breathing. George got up from the sofa and embraced her. She tried to break away, but he just hugged her harder holding her close to his chest.

“Hss, I won’t tell anyone. I promise. Just please, calm down, Ellie,” he said with tears running down his face. He hated seeing his little sister like this. He always teased her together with Fred, but it was because he didn’t know how to show her how much he loved her in another way. He never knew how much she was hurting inside and he beats himself mentally for that. And hearing about her getting the mark that Christmas when she disappeared, made him even more sad and angry. Angry that the Dark Lord brought his little sister into this war and made her fight against her family.

“I’m sorry--”

“Stop. This isn’t your fault. He threatened you, didn’t he?” George knew that Draco and her family must have been the reason for her doing it. That the Dark Lord must have threatened her with both his life and her family’s life. There’s no other way Elaine could have agreed to it. Especially after seeing her state after she told him about it. “That’s why you got the Mark. To protect us?” she nods into his chest and he hugs her even harder. They stay like that for a few long minutes in a comfortable silence where only the soft sobs of Elaine could be heard. Then they lay back down on the sofa, Elaine falling asleep almost instantly as she was so exhausted. George doesn't fall asleep until he made sure she was alright.

“I’m sorry, for everything, Elli. I hope you know that I love you more than you think. I should have told you that more…” he closes his eyes and falls asleep with a single tear falling down his face.

The next day, Molly comes down and sees the picture unfolding in front of her. She smiles at the two of them and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast as quietly as she can. When breakfast was almost done, Ron and Fred came running down the stairs yelling and making a lot of sounds. Molly whispers shouted at the two, but there was no use. Both Elaine and George woke up with a start. Elaine got up in a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. Her brother got up too and grabbed her arm fast as he saw her Mark appearing under her sweater. She smiles at him and hugs him. He’s surprised at first but hugs her back. He brings her back down and starts to tickle her.

“George!” she yells in between laughs. She tries to hit him and wriggle away, but he’s got a hand wrapped around her. Fred laughs at them and then he joins the mini fight they have, starting to tickle her too. “No,” she giggles. “Not you too!” All three of them laugh together and smile from ear to ear. Everyone else comes downstairs wondering what is going on. When they see the big smile on Elaine’s face, they can’t help but smile themselves. They hadn’t seen her that happy in a long time and the one who deserved a great laugh and smiles more than anyone was Elaine. Especially after everything that has happened. The twins stop, feeling exhausted. She gets up in a sitting position, a smile still plastered on her face.

“God, I hate you both.”

“Aww, we hate you too!” they both say in unison. Molly comes and hits them both on the head for that remark before smiling at them. Elaine laughs at them. _Thank you, George. Thank you for lifting a large burden off my shoulders. It helped more than I thought, and I wish I told you earlier…_


	14. don’t cry sweetheart

Elaine was getting ready in her room. She wore a royal blue knee-high dress and put on a cropped cardigan over it to hide her Mark. She put on some light makeup and put up her hair in her usual updo. Half up, half down with a royal blue ribbon. She smiled at herself in the mirror before walking downstairs. She saw George walking into the kitchen with a mischievous smirk and decided to follow him. When she came to the kitchen quietly she saw Potter and her twin sister kissing. Her eyes grew wide at the sight, but a smirk was plastered on her face. George looked at her and counted to three with his fingers.

“Morning,” the two of them say in unison. They break apart looking rather flushed. Ginny’s face is almost as red as her hair and Elaine can’t help but laugh at her sister’s expression. Her smirk didn’t even fall when her sister hit her hard on her shoulder, but when the Minister of Magic walked in to meet the trio, her whole face fell. They locked eyes and they stood there for a few seconds just staring. Then the trio came and their gase was cut.

Then the wedding started. It was a beautiful reception and the after-party had just started. Elaine didn’t feel like dancing or doing anything, so she grabbed her book and sat down by a table in the back just reading. Fred and George came to keep her with company since they thought she looked so lonely where she sat by herself. Then chaos erupted. A Patronus came and told them the Ministry had fallen. Her brothers brought her with them and at that time Elaine was a little happy she was a Death Eater because no one attacked her or her brothers while they were fleeing. They apparated outside of the safe house and shortly after, the rest of the family arrived.

ελάιν

Elaine paced the room in deep thought. _I have to leave. I can’t stay here--_ her thoughts get cut off as her arm starts to burn again. Ever since they came to the safe house a few hours ago, her arm has been burning non-stop. Sometimes she can handle the pain of it burning, but sometimes it’s too much. She was so in her thoughts and the feeling of pain in her forearm that she didn’t notice everyone coming into the living room looking at her worried.

“Elli?” Ginny questioned with worry in his voice. Elaine looked up at her sister with tears threatening to spill, but she wouldn’t let them leave.

“I can’t stay, I’m sorry,” she gets her bag that Hermione helped her put an expansion spell on and starts walking towards the door. Arthur grabs her arm looking her deep in her eyes.

“Why? You’re safe here--”

“Yes, I am, but not you-- You know the Christmas when I disappeared? And I said I didn’t remember anything? That was a lie, I remember it all too well.” Arthur steps back so that she can see them all while she explains. “When Bellatrix went through the house she grabbed me with her and took me to the Malfoy Manor where I met with the Dark Lord-- and-- and…” she wasn’t able to finish the sentence. It was hard enough to tell George when she thought he was asleep. George walked towards her and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

“Be safe, sis. I love you,” she gets out from his embrace and smiles faintly at him. He nods his head at her and lets her go. Arthur tries to get past George, but he stops him. “Let me through!!” he was able to get past him, but not in time. Elaine smiled at them all and apparated away. They stood like that just looking at the spot where she stood before running inside to talk with George. He told them to settle down and he would explain everything. They did hesitantly as they were still angry.

“When I got hurt, Elaine felt so responsible. She sat by the sofa every night and she talked. She poured her heart out and told me how she feels about everything. She told me about how much she felt left out because of her house, how her relationship with Draco started, a few of their dates, then she came to the part about Christmas,” he stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. “As she just said, Bellatrix grabbed her and brought her to the Dark Lord. He threatened her and told her to help Draco with his mission at Hogwarts. She only knew about the cabinet and found out about the murder of Dumbledore when he fell down the tower. That’s why she was so broken when she came home. Because she blamed herself for his death…”

All of them sit in silence, taking in George’s words. Then Ginny asks the question everyone was dreading to ask, “So she’s a Death Eater? She has the Mark?”

George nods his head, “Yes, I’ve seen it myself.” Tears are streaming down Ginny’s and Molly’s face as they embrace each other. Arthur gets up in anger.

“How could we let this happen? We shouldn’t have left her in the house when they came. We should have held her close and--” Molly gets up from where she sat and went over to Arthur, cutting him off, “There are many things we could and couldn’t have done, but this isn't our fault. Or Elaine’s. This is you-know-who’s fault, for bringing her into this and making her fight against her family.”

ελάιν

After apparating to the Manor she had to quickly wipe away her tears that wouldn’t be kept inside before she could go in. Elaine met Narcissa at the entrance who had a smile on her face. She hugged Elaine, much to her surprise, and made one of the house elf’s show her the way to Draco’s room. She walked with heavy steps and hesitated a little before opening the door. Draco sat up in his bed when he heard the door open and when he saw who it was, he ran to her and hugged her tightly. He had heard about the wedding and was scared for her safety. She assured him that she’s alright and Draco led her over to the bed. They lay in each other's embrace. Draco can feel his arm getting wet and moves Elaine’s face to meet his. She couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Oh, sweetheart. Please don’t cry.”

“I just betrayed my family. I left them to stay with the Dark Lord.”

Draco’s face turned into an angered expression. He hates that she has to go through this and that she had to betray her family, “Come on.” He said grabbing her arm. “Where are we going?” Draco didn’t answer and just smirked at her which made her roll her eyes at him. They went down two floors and walked into the living room after making sure no one was there. In the left corner of the room was a large black piano. Elaine brushed her fingers over the keys, noticing they were dusty. _I guess it’s just for show._ She takes out her wand and mutters a cleaning spell before sitting down. She looks over at Draco who had placed himself down in the armchair by the piano. He nodded his head at her and she started playing.

Just like the last time she played, she put all her filings into the melody. Only this time she didn’t let the tears fall. She had cried enough today and instead of the melody sounding sad, it sounded a mix between anger and anxiety. After the melody was done, she looked to the side with a smile and was surprised to see both of Draco’s parents sitting at the sofa beside him.

“I didn’t know you were so talented at playing, dear.”

She looked at Narcissa with wide eyes, “Umh, well I play it a lot at Hogwarts. It helps me escape reality a little.” Her smile grows as she explains while brushing her fingers over the keys once more. Her head shoots up as someone enters rather loudly and her happiness turns into fear as Bellatrix comes waltzing in.

“Oh, are we having a concert? And you didn’t invite me?” she fake pouts and sits down opposite the Malfoy’s. “Let’s hear it then!” Elaine turned around, her fingers trembling as she tried to think of a melody to play. She takes a deep breath and starts playing. At first, her nervousness could be felt as she played, but the more she played the more her nervousness vanished. This time she felt happy when she played. It’s been a long time since she had sat down at the piano to play something happy instead of just playing to let her feelings out. Elaine doesn't know why she suddenly felt happy after everything that happened today. Maybe it was just the presence of Draco or just the fact that she got to play the piano. But she tried to not ponder too much on it and just let this moment last as long as it could. Unfortunately, it didn’t last that long as the song came to its end. Draco saw that his aunt was about to say something hurtful and went over to Elaine. He put a hand on her shoulder and they both went upstairs again. Narcissa shoots a glare at her sister.

“What? I didn’t say anything,” she says between her laughter. “Oh, the look on Draco’s face when she finished the song.” Narcissa can’t believe her sister and gets up from the sofa. Bellatrix’s laughs could be heard all the way up to Draco’s room where Elaine had fallen asleep already. She hadn’t known how tired she had been until her head met the pillow. Draco smiled at her sorrowfully.

“I’m sorry you had to get dragged into this, Elli. I love you too much to lose you now-- or any day for that matter. If only there was a way out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from the Harry Potter movie scripts, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	15. if

For the first time since they got together, Elaine and Draco got to have an open relationship at Hogwarts. They held hands, kissed and didn’t have to pretend to hate each other anymore. It was so good for them to finally be able to be open. If only they got to be happy in the process. Hogwarts had completely changed after the Dark Lord had taken over the ministry and the school. Sitting in the train, walking through the halls, sitting in the Great Hall and having _him_ as headmaster. Elaine knew that Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but that Snape came and killed him instead. Draco had told her about that day, what had happened. She was glad he opened up to her and told her. For her sake and for his, so that he doesn't have to live with the burden alone.

Something Elaine is very happy about is how Draco’s friends are acting against her. It’s so different than before. Usually, they would tease her or ignore her, but now they smile at her and include her in their conversation. Well, almost everyone. Pansy has been sending her deathly glances and growls lowly at her whenever she sits beside her. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the two that were nice to her. They would talk to her like normal friends. Even York and Astoria were included. Astoria had been included for a long time already since she’s in a relationship with Theodore.

Today has been a long day with many things happening. Draco lay across the sofa with his head in Elaine’s lap. She stroked his hair while trying to keep her eyes open. She could feel someone's eyes boring into her side. She looked up and saw Pansy staring at her, jealousy leaking from her eyes. Elaine was too tired to deal with her today. So she took out her wand, pointed it at Pansy and without a word, cast the stunning jinx at her. Pansy fell off the chair with a loud smash, earning a few curious glances from the other people in the common room and some laughs. Draco woke up with a start at the sudden sound.

“I’m sorry, Love, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Elaine says to Draco with a yawn. He tries to understand the situation and sees Pansy pointing her wand at Elaine. As the spell leaves her wand, Draco puts up a fast protection spell.

“Pansy! What the hell?”

She gets up from the floor and crosses her arms over her chest, “She started it!” she whines.

“Come on, Elli. Let’s go to bed,” he says while grabbing her hand. She smiles tiredly at him and lets him lead her to their bedroom. Somehow, Draco’s parents had gotten them a shared room by themselves and Elaine wasn’t complaining. She got to have a room away from everyone else and she got to lay beside Draco every night. When the young couple was out of sight, Blaise glared at Pansy.

“Really, Pansy? She started it? No, she didn’t. You have been on her back the whole week. Glaring at her, snickering and saying things about her behind her back!”

“You lost your chance a long time ago. If you hadn't acted so lovesick, maybe, just maybe you and Draco could have had a chance. If they broke up now, you still wouldn’t get to be with him,” Pansy glares at the two boys before stomping up to her room. “Grow up!” Theodore shouts after her and she lets out a pissed shriek. Blaise rolls his eyes at his childish friend.

ελάιν

“You’ve been asked to come back to the Manor by Lucius Malfoy.” Elaine looked at Snape with wide eyes. _Why would he want us at the Manor?_ “He said you were more needed there than here at the school. “Go gather your stuff and then a teacher will take you to Hogsmeade where you will be able to apparate.”

The young couple gives him a curt nod before walking to their common room. They walked in silence, both of them in deep thought. When they came inside, their friends wondered what Snape could have told them that made their faces look like that, but they didn’t dare ask. After getting their stuff, Elaine walked over to Astoria and York to say goodbye. Then they began the walk towards Hogsmeade. Elaine apparated them to the Manor and they gave their trunks to the house-elves before Narcissa brought them to the living room. There, three people were standing in front of Bellatrix. Elaine was brought to stand by Narcissa while Draco was taken rather harshly by his father. When she turned around she saw that the three people standing in front of them were the golden trio. She saw the betrayal in their eyes. They hadn’t been with them when she told her family about the Dark Mark. The look in their eyes would haunt her for a long time.

She’s not able to listen to anything of the conversation and tries to lock eyes with Ron, to show him that she’s sorry, but he avoids her eyes. Her head then suddenly shots up as Bellatrix uses different spells on the Snatchers that brought them in.

“Where did you get this sword?! Was it you dearie?” Bellatrix moves towards Hermione, her wand pointing at her neck. Hermione shakes her head no, “No?! Then how come you have it?” Draco moves back to Elaine and embraces her. She buries her head in his neck trying to keep her tears in. “Wormtail. Put these two in the cellar. I want to have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl,” Elaine's eyes widen in fear. Then the screams of Hermione could be heard all around the house. It was horrifying to listen to and Elaine tried to close her ears, but her screams were too loud.

“Expelliarmus!” Ron said as he ran up the stairs. Multiple spells were shot around the room. Elaine raised her wand but didn’t fire any spell.

“Stop, or she dies,” Bellatrix was holding Hermione with a knife at her throat. “I said drop them! Pick them up, Draco. Now! Well, well, look what we have here. Harry Potter. All bright, shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him, Draco!” Draco hesitates. But Lucius doesn’t, pulling up his sleeve and touching his finger to the Dark Mark on his forearm. Then a squeaking noise can be heard. Everyone glanced up to see Dobby unscrewing the chandelier. The chandelier falls down and Bellatrix bolts and Hermione staggers clear, falling into Ron’s arms. Harry gathers the wands from Draco and points a wand at Lucius, yelling “Stupefy!” he falls back.

“You dirty little monkey! You could have killed me!”

“Dobby meant only to maim or seriously injure, not kill.”

“For God’s sake, Cissy, Elaine, you’ve got a wand! Use it!” They both hesitate and then Dobby flicks his fingers and their wands fly out of their hands. “How dare you take a witch’s wand. How dare you defy your masters.”

“Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!”

“Elaine-- come,” Harry reaches out his hand, but she just stands there. Frozen in place. Ron locks eyes with her right before they apparate.

ελάιν

“Did you know? About Elaine?” Ron asked his brother as they sat down at the table.

“Yes, I was there when she told us. George knew.”

“What?”

“She told him when he lost his ear. He promised to not tell anyone,” they all let out a loud breath. “Elaine is lost. She strongly believes that we all disliked her because of her house. She distanced herself from us and we let her. We let her become this person. She has just lost her way and we need to show her the right path. If only she still was with us, then we could show her, but seeing she’s at the Manor--” Ron’s face falls as he remembers the Manor. If only he tried to see it from her point of view, then she would be here with them now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from the Harry Potter movie scripts, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	16. choices

Elaine had never seen so much blood in her whole life. Yes, she had seen death and bloodied bodies before. Hell, she even saw her boyfriend lying on the floor almost dying of blood loss. But this, this was much worse. The goblins lying on the floor with all the blood seeping out of them and Voldemort walking in the blood pools like it didn’t even matter, with a look that seeped of betrayal. She felt terrified watching him walk over the bodies speaking a language she did not understand. She grabbed Draco’s hand harder, trying to look away, but couldn’t. The sight in front of her was too much. The screams and the terrifying expressions of the goblins are still fresh in her mind. Elaine looked up and locked eyes with _him_ before he apparated away. Narcissa grabbed Draco’s hand and apparated the three of them back to the Manor. Elaine went right to their bedroom, Draco on her heels. When he had shut the door, she let her tears fall down. He came right over to her, soothing her while she cried. And he couldn’t help let a few tears fall down himself.

ελάιν

The big doors of the Great Hall opens and the Order walks in; Ron. Hermione. Remus. Arthur. Molly. Fred. George. Percy. Luna. Dean Thomas. Bill. Fleur and Kingsley Shacklebolt. _And Elaine._

Let’s recap?

_“I can’t keep living like this! I’ve tried for yours and my family's sake, but I can’t take it anymore,” she says while packing her bags. Elaine moves in a fast paste so that she can leave before anyone comes back. At the moment, the only people at the Manor were her and Draco._

_“Elli… Are you sure about this? Because you need to be completely sure before you make a decision,” he moves over to her and hugs her from behind, moving a hand up and down her arm._

_“Yes,” she says firmly. “As much as I love you, Draco. My family matters too. And living here in this gloomy place with death and horror anywhere is too much. I’m sorry.”_

_Draco turns her around, wiping away the stray tear that escaped, “I understand.” He kisses her forehead and she smiles faintly at him. He follows her outside and then she apparates away. “Be safe, my Love…”_

Elaine couldn’t bear to be on _his_ side anymore and she believed strongly that the Dark Lord needed the Malfoys enough to keep them alive.

“How dare you stand where he stood?!” Snape watches Harry draw his wand, pointing it at him. “Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you... and killed him. Tell them!” Snape hesitates a little before taking out his wand. McGonagall pushes away Harry to fight Snape. They fight and he takes out the Carrow siblings before he takes the measure of the room and sweeps his wand over his head, reducing the torches that line the wall to smoke and pitching the hall into total darkness. Then he apparates away. McGonagall lights the hall again, shouting after Snape. Then Harry suddenly winces slightly, pressing his fingers to his temple.

A slow rumbling fills the hall. Harry glances up and sees dark clouds coagulating in the enchanted ceiling. McGonagall follows his gaze, as do others, watching as the clouds shift eerily, like blots of blood. Suddenly the flames in the torches along the walls tremble as a chill breeze consumes the room. The hall slowly dims and everyone becomes silent until a loud scream can be heard from one side of the room. Harry rushes through the crows pushing past them until he finds a young Ravenclaw student screaming louder and louder.

Everyone watches, afraid and confused about what’s happening. Another person screams somewhere in the Hall, then another. All are a mirror image of the Ravenclaw student now, grimacing in pain. Harry stares, confused, stricken with pain. Then a deathly whisper fills their heads;

_“I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think this wise. But this is folly. I wish you no harm. I have great respect for the students of Hogwarts. I was once one myself after all. I ask for but one thing and if granted no magical blood shall be spilt… Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded,”_ everyone’s eyes move towards Harry, then Pansy points at him.

“But he's there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!” instinctively, Ginny steps in front of Harry, wand drawn. Elaine does so too, “Elaine?” Pansy says with disbelief leaking from her voice. Then, as one, the Gryffindors assemble in a line and face towards the Slytherins, shielding Harry. Moments later, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs do the same. Harry’s eyes glitter at the sight, moved. Ginny lowers her wand. Then Filch comes running in.

“Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!”

“They’re supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!”

“Oh. Sorry, ma’am.”

“Wait! As it turns out, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I’d like you to lead Miss Heather and the rest of Slytherin House from the Hall.”

“Right away,” he stops for a moment. “Er, exactly where is it I’d be leading them to, ma’am?”

“The dungeons should do,” everyone starts cheering and Elaine steps towards McGonagall. “You don’t need to go, Miss Weasley. You have already proven your allegiance.” She smiles at her professor before walking over to her family. Feeling happy in that moment about her decision, hoping it was the right one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from the Harry Potter movie scripts, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	17. smiles of gratitude

Elaine ran through what used to be the school's hallways but was now in ruins and dead bodies were scattered all around the floor. She kept running, not daring to look if any of them was still alive as the Death Eater behind her was still after her. She was unable to think straight and wondered what it was in this moment she feared the most. The danger only a few meters behind her or the possibility that… _What if Draco was among those bodies?_ She washed the thought away fast as a spell shot over her head. She turned around fast and shot a spell without a word at the Death Eater. She had no idea what spell it was, but the man behind her fell down on the floor hard. Elaine went over to him, took his wand off the ground and snapped it in two.

Then she heard a scream. A scream that pierced through her mind and put it to overdrive. She ran after the sound and saw a Death Eater getting the upper hand on a red-headed boy. Just as before, she shot a spell wordlessly and the woman fell to the floor. “Fred--” she went over to him and kneeled down. His face was stained with fresh tears at his near-death experience and Elaine just hugged him. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t notice someone coming up behind them, pointing his wand at Elaine’s neck. She froze as she felt the tip of the wand touch her skin. She got up from the floor, fear striking in both hers and Fred’s eyes.

“Avad--”

“Petrificus totalus!” the man behind her fell to the floor with a loud smash. Elaine turned around quickly to see who her saviour was. Tears welled in her eyes as she met the stormy grey eyes of the one she loves so deeply. As he locked eyes with her, his face softened and she ran into his embrace. She was so happy that he was alright. Ever since the battle started, she was so afraid that something had happened to him. He took hold of her shoulders and moved her a few inches away from him to look at her, to see if she had gotten hurt. “I’m fine. Just a few scratches,” his heart felt a little lighter as he was assured she was alright. Fred came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her sister gratefully for saving his life and at Draco for saving her life. Then all three of them winced slightly as a deathly whisper fills their heads once more;

_“You have fought valiantly... but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

_“Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour._

_“Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me.”_

The Death Eater that was beside them smirked wickedly at them before apparating away, but not before shooting a spell at them which Fred shielded in a swift movement.

ελάιν

Going through the Great Hall, just looking at the bodies lying there on the floor was hard for Elaine. She was so afraid of the possibility that some of her friends could be lying there on the floor, dead, without being able to say goodbye. Then she saw the minty coloured hair of her best friend. She ran over to where she saw him and let out a shaky breath.

“I thought--” he got up from the floor and embraced her right away. “I thought you were lying on the floor, dead. Don’t ever scare me like that again!” she says hitting his chest.

“I’m sorry. Both me and Astoria are fine. Just a few bruises, but nothing too serious,” she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she heard both of her friends are safe and unharmed. Draco grabbed her hand lightly and she looked to where he was pointing. Her tears fell down her face once more as she ran towards her family. There, lying on the floor lay her brother, Percy. Fred grabbed her in an embrace. “I lost him while we were fighting. Turns out he was right beside both of us earlier and we didn’t see him,” his voice cracks at the end as the guilt takes over him.

“We didn’t know, Freddie. There’s nothing we could do,” Draco had come up to her now and Fred handed his sister over to him with a sad smile. He nodded at him and Draco brought her out. They sat down on the stairs in the courtyard. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand, showing her that he’s there.

Then her sister comes out and stands beside Neville who was standing a few meters in front of the young couple, “Who’s that? ...Hagrid’s carrying? Neville, who is that?” Before he can answer, others begin to spill out of the castle asking the same questions as Ginny. Neville starts to speak but falters simply because he can’t bear to look at Ginny’s face and the faces of the others looking to him for something, anything, he turns his gaze to the Hat dangling in his hand. Elaine gets up from the stairs looking at the people approaching.

Voldemort and the others draw nearer to the grounds. Voldemort surveys the ruins of the castle and the beaten posture of the throng assembled upon its steps. He smiles faintly, with cruel satisfaction. Everyone stands silently as his army comes to a halt before them. All eyes drift to Hagrid and what lays in his arms. Ginny’s primal cry echoes over the grounds as she rushes towards Voldemort, but Arthur steps between and wraps his daughter in his arms, letting her struggle briefly before pulling her tighter, closer, safer. Elaine’s tears fell silently down her face, feeling sad for her sister and the heartbreak she must be feeling.

“SILENCE! Stupid girl. You cry for that? Tell me. These last few hours-- as you collected the dead and tended your wounded-- was he by your side?

“While your hands ran dark with the blood of mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters, his were clasped in prayer -- but it was a prayer for one and one only. While you battled courageously, until you could no longer will yourself to stand, he had long since fallen to his knees. While you cursed me until your voices grew ragged, he begged me for mercy in a voice as meek as a child’s.

“So do not cry for that. He’s not worthy of your tears. And do not despair of his betrayal. You were never in his heart. Not for one single solitary beat.”

“Liar,” Ron shouts. Voldemort flicks his wand and Ron drops to his knees, grimacing in pain. Elaine tries to move forward towards her family, but she’s unable to get out of Draco’s grip on her hand.

“Did you not hear me! Harry Potter is dead! From this day forward, you put your faith in me or suffer the consequences. HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! Now is the time to declare yourself.”

“Draco…” Lucius reaches out his hand for him to come. Everyone looks at him, wondering if he’ll go or not. “Don’t be stupid--” He hesitates a little, but then Narcissa speaks up, “Draco, come…” he moves his head towards Elaine, looking her in the eyes. She shakes her head, pleading with her eyes.

“You can take your traitorous girlfriend with you,” her head snaps towards the Dark Lord’s at his words. She can feel Draco grabbing her hand harder which makes her look at him again. She smiles faintly at him before they start to walk towards his parents. They pass her family and the others who looks at the two of them. She tries to not lock eyes with them because she’s afraid she’ll begin crying. They stepped right towards them and Voldemort gave Draco an awkward hug. Narcissa placed a hand on Elaine’s shoulder, almost as if to keep her there.

Elaine holds Draco’s hand even harder, trying to not falter under the eyes of everyone. Neville steps forward and Elaine looks at him with curiosity. She doesn’t understand why he would go forward. “I’d like to say something. It doesn’t matter that Harry is gone.”

“Stand down, Neville,” Seamus shouts at him.

“People die every day. Friends. Family. Yes, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us, here--” he taps on his heart. “And so is Percy and Remus and Tonks and... all of them. They didn’t die in vain,” then he turns towards Voldermort’s army, “But you will. And you and you and you will. Because you’re wrong. Harry’s heart did beat for us. All of us…” Neville takes a step forward and looks Voldemort in the eye, then he reaches into the Sorting Hat. Scarlet glints in Voldemort’s eyes and he smiles, raising the Elder Wand when Neville-- in keen anticipation-- reaches into the Sorting Hat and pulls forth the Sword of Gryffindor. Gasps emit from the crowd, and then Harry gets out of Hagrid’s hands and runs forward.

“Harry!” Elaine yells and Draco throws the wand he had in his hand. With his wand in hand, he turns and fires a spell on Voldemort. He blocks the spell, eyeing Harry with mild disbelief, then anger. Flames run the length of Nagini-- with no effect-- then climb the back of a nearby Death Eater and consume him. Enraged that Harry has attacked Nagini, Voldemort fires multiple curses at him. Harry runs towards the Great Hall.

Narcissa grabs Elaine’s and Draco’s hand hard and hauls them with her. They run across the bridge and stop in the middle where Lucius is waiting for them. They looked like they were making themselves ready to apparate, but Elaine couldn’t leave yet. There was still so much of the battle left. She takes her hand out of her hold harshly and looks her in the eyes, “I can’t leave my family.”

Draco steps closer to her, looking her in the eyes, “Elli?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Some of the lines in this chapter are from the Harry Potter movie scripts, which mean that I don't own it. Everything else is written by me.


	18. nineteen years later

The morning sun was peeking through the large window of one of the bedrooms in the mansion. The young woman got up from the bed and put a bathrobe around her. The room was as cold as every other morning and the sun didn’t give any warmth on this early winter morning. The sun glowed in her green orbs, making them even more beautiful than ever. She opened the large french doors and let the cold breeze touch her skin, making goosebumps over her bare legs. She shivered under the cold air but kept the doors open nonetheless. In the distance, you could hear birds chirping and the light footsteps of deers running around. She closed her eyes trying to imagine them running, how free they must feel.

As she was standing in front of the open doors, someone came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders, kissing the side of her face, “Good morning, sunshine.” She opened her eyes slowly with a smile on her face.

“Good morning,” he moved away her blond hair, that was now shoulder length, and left sloppy kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes once more and could feel him smiling as she placed her hands on his. Then a harsh wind washed over them and they both shivered under the cold air. The man let go of his wife and went over to the french doors to close them. “I don’t understand how you can do this every morning and not freeze to death.”

“I’ve encountered death so many times, that some cold air won’t be the way I go down,” he chuckles at her joke and kisses her quick on the lips before walking over to the bed to wake the two children lying there. He jumps onto the bed with a rawr and starts to tickle them.

“No, daddy!” the young girl says through laughter.

“Dad!” the young boy says grumpily. The woman moves over to them, trying to stop her husband to no use. “Come on, Love. They need to get ready so that we’re not late at the Platform. We need too--”

“Be there by 10 am to meet our family,” the three of them says in unison. When they noticed, the three of them began laughing. The woman just glared at them and they hurried out of bed leaving the room to get ready. After they had gone she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and went over to the french doors again, this time fully dressed with a little help of magic. Her husband saw the look on his wife’s face as he came out of the bathroom.

“I can’t believe it’s already been nineteen years. Nineteen years since we both were free.”

“I know. And now we’re sending our children to the very same school as we went to,” he lets out a breath at the thought of Hogwarts. “What house do you think they’ll be in?”

“Hmm… Scorpius will probably be in Slytherin and Gigi-- Ravenclaw!”

“Ravenclaw? I hoped they both would be in Slytherin,” she turned around hitting him hard and pointing a finger at her husband accusingly. “Hey, it doesn't matter what house they’ll be in!” he moves his hands up in surrender while trying to hide his laughter. She hits him again, but this time she can’t help a smile run over her lips.

“Dad! I can’t find my wand!” her husband takes out something from his back pocket and twirls it around his fingers. Scorpius' wand. She looks at him unimpressed. He just smirks at her before leaving the room shouting, “Have you asked your sister? Maybe she took it?”

“I did not!” she giggles at her family before walking down the stairs to the kitchen where their house elf’s had already made breakfast. She smiled at them and walked to grab the mail from the counter. Her heart fluttered as she was a familiar green envelope. When she opened it she almost began crying as she saw the content of it. A photo of three young students in their Slytherin robes. A blond-haired girl, a brown-haired girl and a boy with dark purple hair. Picture taken after the wizarding war when they came back for their seventh year.

~

During the battle of Hogwarts after Harry wasn’t dead anymore, Elaine chose to stay behind and fight until the very end. Draco joined her and she’s so glad she decided that because the second she came into the courtyard again both Astoria and York was about to get hit by the killing curse. If it hadn’t been for her and Draco. Both of them would have been dead today. All four of them fought until the only thing that was left of Voldemort was some dustpices.

The four of them; Draco, Elaine, York and Astoria, went back to Hogwarts the following year to finish their education. Draco retaking his seventh year while the three others jumped right into their seventh year which meant both Elaine and Astoria got to be in the same year as their boyfriends.

Thanks to the order and Elaine’s family, none of the Malfoys, or her for that matter, had to be sent to Azkaban. They argued with her about only letting her and Draco go, but she said that if they were helping her and Draco then they had to help his parents too. Either all of them or none of them. The family of three would always be grateful for what she did for them and she was accepted into his family faster than she expected. Her helping them and being on _his_ side for a little while was probably the main points of them accepting her.

Not only did the Malfoys accept her, but her family had a talk with her after the war where they all apologized and got to pour their hearts out. Elaine was grateful for that evening. Being able to hear their points of view and to tell them how she felt.

A few years after they graduated, Elaine and Draco got married and only a few months after that she found out she was pregnant with twins. They moved into the mansion beside the Burrow, the house that Elaine loved so much as a child and after months of renovating it, Elaine went to labour. Everything went well and almost the whole hospital was inhabited by redheads and friends. Draco smiled widely at his two children, a boy and a girl. Scorpius Wilfred Malfoy and Gigi Esmelda Malfoy. Named after Fred, George and Ginny. It took some convincing on Draco’s part to name them after Weasleys, but after he got to choose the middle names, he let it go.

~

“Mom! My wand is missing,” Elaine turned her head to look at her son as he entered the room. She smirked as she saw her husband coming up behind him.

“Are you sure? Maybe the culprit is standing right behind you?”

He turned around and met the infamous smirk of his father, “You really had to rat me out, didn’t you. It’s the last time I’ll ever tell you a secret!” He says handing his son his wand.

“You didn’t tell me anything, you just waved it in front of me,” he fake pouts at her before grabbing a toast from the toaster and then sits down by the large dinner table. A few seconds after, Gigi comes through the door looking very tired, but when she sees the food on the table her face instantly lits up. Draco and Elaine chuckles at their daughter and her love for food. Draco places a hand over Elaine's. She looks up from the newspaper, meeting his stormy grey eyes with loving green eyes and smiles at him. He moves closer and kisses her on the lips which earn him gagging noises from their children. He ignores them and deepens the kiss and their two children make the gagging noises even louder. They part and the two adults smirk at their children.

“You’re both so..”

“...gross!”

Elaine laughs before getting up from her chair, “Come on, let’s not be late!”

~

Draco places a hand on her lower as they walk through the station. They run through the wall and meets her family. They share a few hugs with them before saying goodbye to her children.

“Now, remember. We don’t care what house you’re in. As long as you're happy, we’re happy,” Elaine turns her head as she sees they're not looking at her, but her husband who’s mouthing something about Slytherin to them. “Oh, stop it,” she says while hitting him on the chest. Then the young twins make their way to the train. Draco and Elaine wave at them as the train starts moving. When the two are almost out of sight, he moves closer to his wife and whispers in her ear.

“I love you, Elaine Malfoy.”

“I know,” she smirks at him and he just rolls his eyes before grabbing her hand, leading her out of the station towards the exit on their way back to their home. Back to their happy life together.

_Even though I never felt like a part of my family, I’m glad it happened. Something good came out of it. Draco, Scorpius, Gigi and being able to live in my dream house._

_You can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending._

****The end** **


	19. A/N

Another book done! This one was shorter than my first book and went faster through the years. I hope you liked it! 

**What does 'ελάιν' mean?**

_It's Elaine in greek. I used google translate, so if it's wrong than I'm sorry._

**What were alle the different hair colours that York had?**

_Dark blue - fourth year_

_Wine red - fifth year_

_Mint green - sixth year_

_Dark purple - seventh year_

**Who did Astoria and York end up with?**

_Astoria ended up marrying Theodore and York haven't gotten married yet, but he's dating a Auror, Carlisle Brown. He used to go to Durmstrang and was York's 'letter lover'._

Read my first Draco Malfoy x OC book?

'𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒏𝒐 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆.'

\---

Camellia Withlock never expected to be a witch like in the Harry Potter books.

She never thought that she would ever be able to live the in the wizarding world and befriend the people at Hogwarts.

This story is about a young witch who discovers new things about her family, her past and herself, and how she may lose herself if she's not careful.

The more time she spends in the wizarding world, the more she forgets about the books and films. She has to relay more on her own skills and abilities to fight the rising darkness.

\---

"𝒏𝒆𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒗𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔."

Draco Malfoy x oc

Words in total: 75400


End file.
